Such sensor devices have been known for quite some time in a variety of designs primarily as signal transmitters for medical electronic devices, which are likewise implanted, but also as signal transmitters for external patient monitoring and have been used clinically. Particularly common are sensing electrodes for tapping electric potential in the body, such as heart or other muscle action potential or cerebral activity. However, non-electric sensors, such as optical sensors for capturing the blood oxygen saturation, pressure sensors for capturing the blood and internal vessel pressure, electrochemical sensors and the like, are also known and used at least selectively.
Particularly in the case of non-electric sensor types, during permanent use, frequently the problem has arisen that the sensor surface becomes overgrown with endogenous tissue or that denatured proteins from the surrounding body fluid deposit on the sensor surface. As a result, at least the sensitivity of the sensor is disadvantageously diminished, and frequently the functional capability is completely lost and the sensor becomes unusable.
As a counter-measure, a variety of coatings for the sensor surfaces have been developed, which are designed to destroy the biochemical deposition chain. Furthermore, the approach of “burning off” the capturing surfaces of sensor arrays designed specifically with respect to the cleaning function has been pursued. These approaches have proven to be only conditionally successful.
The invention is directed at overcoming one or more of the above-identified problems.